


Stolen Kiss

by minxwt



Series: Thiam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt Theo, M/M, They went to each other, Thiam Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: The tittle says it all!





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!!!  
> Wrote it in 10 minutes, the idea popped up on my mind and I needed to write.  
> Hope you like it!!!

**2** **MONTHS** **AGO**

Liam was sleeping when he felt something was not right. He was startled by a scent he knew pretty much, but he looked around his room and none was there. He tried to sleep again, but his mind kept bringing the scent, and more than this, was taking him to somewhere he also knew too much. The preserve.

He gave up, got up and put on a hoodie before leaving his room. He walked to the preserve and soon he saw a truck upside down in the middle of the trees, he run and laying there, unconscious, was Theo. Liam took him and carried the chimera to his house.

***

Theo opened his eyes and looked around, he was not sure where he was until he saw a known figure sleeping on a chair beside the bed.

"Liam?" Theo asked, raspy voice. Liam opened his eyes.

"Hey, you're awake!" Liam said getting up and approaching the bed.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember I was driving back to Beacon Hills and then getting shot. I don't remember what happened after" He said sitting on the bed.

"So... I found you unconscious in your truck, which was upside down in the preserve. I found you and brought you here" Liam told Theo. "It was in the middle of the night, so in the morning I went back there and tried to redo the steps" The beta added.

"How was it?" Theo asked curious.

"As Mason and I could redo... You were driving and were shot, the bullet contained wolfsbane, a little too much... As the wolfsbane penetrated in your veins, you lost control of the car and it flipped over three times" Theo flinched as if feeling it. "Then, as you were having trouble healing because of the wolfsbane, you lost your consciousness".

"Wow! That's a lot information" Theo concluded.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm good, I feel good" Theo smiled.

"That's good!"

"How about the wolfsbane?" The chimera questioned.

"I've seen many people do it already" Liam answered simply.

"I see... How did you find me?"

"I don't know... I was sleeping, and something startled me. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I just got up and went to the preserve" Liam shrugged. "Why were you coming back?" He asked suddenly.

"Something on my mind was telling me to come". Theo clarified. "How about my truck?"

"It was a total loss!"

"Shit! I think I will be finding a hostel to stay for awhile" Theo considered.

"You can stay here!" Liam blurted out.

***

**NOWADAYS**

"Theo? Are you awake?" Liam knocked on the door. Theo was lying on the bed in Liam's guest room.

"You can come in, Liam!" Theo said propping himself up on his elbows as Liam entered the room.

"Hi" Liam said walking to the end of the bed, Theo managed to sit there looking up at Liam. "I actually came just to say good morning... I'm going to class today, otherwise mom will kill me for losing too many classes".

"Good morning!" Theo said looking up and smiling.

"Good morning" Liam smiled brightly and was going to give Theo a kiss on his cheeks when the chimera turned his face making the kiss become a peck on Liam's lips.

"You stole a kiss from me" Liam stated innocently pointing to his lips. The smirked looking at him.

"I stole a kiss from you... I mean, we can't call it a kiss" Theo remarked.

"You think?" Liam arched his eyebrows.

Theo stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving Liam's and vice versa. When he was full standing, he pulled Liam close by his neck and kissed him properly. One of Theo's hand was on Liam's face, while the other was on the beta's waist pulling him even closer. Liam was holding Theo's arms. Liam broke the kiss.

"I... I'm gonna lose my ride with Mason" He said turning around walking towards the door.

"Sure" Theo said silently.

Liam turned back around and stood in front of Theo again. He pecked Theo's lips one more time. Theo smiled and Liam ran out of the room. The chimera sat on the bed shaking his head.

"Ride" He repeated Liam's words. "We sure are talking about it later".

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Give some feedback if it is possible :)  
> See you next time!


End file.
